A freak on a leash
by E. Lovett
Summary: Seras finds a puppy, and is given permission to keep it. Alucard shows himself uninterested, but what happens when he finds out it's a female? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Kouta Hirano.

* * *

"Sir Integra?"

Knock knock.

A blonde girl made her appearance in her master's master's office. And she wasn't alone.

Integra frowned, "What is that?"

Exactly the reaction Seras was expecting, even less harsh. She smiled to make the atmosphere lighter and closed the door after her. Integra put her pen down and stood up, analyzing her and her companion.

"This is exactly why I came here," she said and showed her fangs in a smile. Integra arched an eyebrow.

"It's a dog," she simply stated and bent down to examine it better. It had long, white fur, long ears and black eyes, one of them surrounded by a black spot. Seras was holding it in her arms, so she couldn't see more.

"Please, Sir Integra… may I keep her?" Seras begged, her eyes suddenly growing wider and begun sparkling.

Integra could tell it was a grown-up, and she knew they are harder to train. But it looked competent enough to guard some rooms. She chewed her nail, balancing the situation. Integra was familiar with Seras' behavior; she knew how sensible she was. A wrong move and it could make Seras unable to fight for months.

The skin around her eyes drew tight as something hit her, "It's a 'she'?"

Seras hesitated a moment before nodding, "Yes, it is"

Integra walked back to her desk and sat down. She adopted a serious position, holding her own hands, making her eyes – hidden behind her round glasses – the only visible part of her face. Thoughts were passing behind her eyes like shadows, as Seras was standing there, tense and sometimes swallowing her suspense. She knew that if Integra said something, she wouldn't change her mind. But she didn't know what could happen with the dog if it was rejected. She couldn't just let it be abandoned, again.

Integra knew Seras' thoughts. She knew what regret she would face, seeing the dog all alone, outside. And just to make it worse, they announced rainy days at the weather forecast. She sighed and reached for her cigars and lighter. She put the cigar in her mouth but the lighter slipped and fell under her desk. Integra didn't bother to pick it up; she thought Seras would do it for her. But Seras couldn't: she had the dog. Integra sighed and started chewing the cigar.

Seras used her last resort, observing her master's master's crisped appearance. She widened her eyes and almost made tears fall out her eyes, but Integra wasn't looking at her. Victoria moved a bit, enough to caught Integra's attention and it looked like her little trick worked.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay." But before Seras could jump up in happiness, she added, "I'll write you a list of rules to obey, and it'll have to be put under special training. I won't tolerate useless beings in this mansion"

Seras swallowed and bowed, "YES, SIR! THANK YOU, SIR!" She quickly made her way out and left a doubtful Integra sitting at her desk, her lighter still on the floor.

* * *

But something that Integra didn't know, Seras was now skipping almost all her training sessions, just to play with her dog during day. She had fun with it; she had taught it plenty of new things, chasing the ball, bringing her her pack of medicinal blood, to liberate Walter from that 'to-do'.

And Walter wasn't really pleased with it. He thought the little female dog would bring problems. And it did.

Seras knew nothing about dogs; especially about the mating part. Thing unknown to her yet, her dog was very close to her heat cycle.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Seras was yelling, blood was dripping.

She heard footsteps coming from the hall; someone was running, probably hearing her yell. She panicked and backed off from the thing in front of her. She was now glued to the wall, and the door slammed open.

"What happened, ma chérie?!" Pip asked, preparing for battle. He slammed to a stop like he'd been instantly fossilized when he saw what was in front of him, and judged that was the cause Seras was yelling. He threw her a glare but it ran away at her expression. He looked back at the dog, and then back at Seras.

"She's... she's bleeding!" the poor girl started, hiding behind Pip. "I don't know what happened."

Pip sunk in silence a bit before starting laughing hysterically. Seras beetled her forehead and stepped back, "It's not funny! She'll die!"

"No," Pip hardly controlled himself to talk, "she's…"

He couldn't continue, he was virtually rolling on the floor laughing out loud while Seras was throwing her death glares.

"Oh my, what's with this laughing?"

A black hole appeared above the two men, and Alucard phased through the ceiling. Of course, everybody had to gather and laugh at what Seras didn't understand. That was her luck! Alucard showed his usual grin and looking at Pip, he couldn't help but let out a little laugh himself. The vampire walked to his very annoyed fledging and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"Why is this idiot laughing here?" he simply asked as Seras looked away.

"That's it. I don't know. He started laughing when he saw me so terrified…"

"No," Pip added through his laughs, "that's not it." Seras frowned and crossed his arms. Pip saluted her and ran away in the direction of the toilets.

Alucard chuckled and drew his attention to the female dog. He knew about her, but couldn't care less. Seras was convinced that if it was a cat, he would burn it to death. She thought he tolerated it because it was a dog.

But things changed when Alucard's stare grew wider and wider in surprise.

"Master?" Seras questioned, thing that made him turn to face her, slower than normal. "Is something wrong?"

The vampire shrugged, "Where did you find this?" Victoria didn't realize what he was talking about until he pointed to the dog. The poor girl was surprised, because she thought he knew about it; and he did, the only thing he didn't know about it before was that it was a female.

"It had been abandoned… I took care of it…," Seras started babbling, thinking he didn't like it and wanted to get rid of it.

"Mind if_ I_ take _care_ of it?" he put so much accent on those two words, Seras thought her fears would become reality and a shiver ran down her spine while pondering.

"Master… what do you intend to do with it? Please, let it stay," she begged and her words came out more quiet than she had expected. Alucard arched his eyebrows and looked at her, deep in her eyes. She let her head slightly fall to a side in confusion. He didn't seem he wanted to harm it.

"I'll let it stay as much as it pleases"

Her eyes widened in confusion and somewhat, joy. She looked at the dog, and then back at her master, who was grinning victoriously. She didn't understand a thing! Why would her lazy-ass master want to take care of a dog? He hated being bothered, and a dog would have made it worse for him, as he had to take it out for peeing and other stuff. Not to mention her 'period'.

"Clean up the blood and bring it to me as fast as possible," Alucard broke the silence, a portal forming in one of the walls. "And have it take a bath"

Seras didn't have time to question her master as he had already disappeared through the portal. She sighed in defeat and glanced at the dog. It barked and playfully swung its long white fur on its tail, which made it look like the female dog had a flag tied to it. Victoria smiled and led it to the bathroom. She had no idea how to bathe a dog, but decided it couldn't be that bad.

She let it into the bathtub and took some paper to clean up the blood left on the floor. In that time, she removed her suit, remaining only in her bra and panties, as she didn't want them to get wet, too.

Once returned, she saw the dog chewing the little mat in the bathtub. She sighed and yelled at it to stop. She threw the paper into the toilet and flushed, returning to the dog.

"It's going to be a long day," she sighed again and seized her shampoo.

* * *

It took her the whole day to wash and dry it. She was proud of herself, regardless of the wasted time.

Yes, it was wasted, because she spent two hours just to prepare the water. It had to be perfect: not to cold neither too hot.

She finished her job by putting a pink rosette on its ear.

Seras grinned in victory, "Voila!"

The draculina searched for her uniform and put it on.

She took hold of her dog and opened the door. On the way to her master's room, she continued caressing and kissing it, like a plushie. Oh, how she loved it! She hoped her master would do the same thing, even if it was fairly hard for her to imagine her master kissing a dog like she did. No, it wasn't hard: it was _impossible_!

As soon as she arrived at her master's door, she carefully put the dog down and reached to knock on the door. But she didn't have time, as Alucard had already opened the door.

"What took you so long, idiot?" he frowned.

Victoria looked away, "I have never bathed a dog before. I'm still a 'newbie'"

He seemed satisfied picturing his fledging half naked, completely wet, bent down trying to bathe her dog. She had no idea what he was imagining but suddenly felt embarrassed at his wide grin. They remembered the purpose of her visit, and looked down at the little creature that was innocently sitting there.

"She looks magnificent!" he exclaimed, oddly pleased. And he said it like he talked about a person; that made Seras even more suspicious of his intentions. But he had already picked the dog up and was now looking straight in its face, holding it at his level.

"Well, that was it. I need some rest, even if it's night. It has been a pretty draining day," she nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yes… yes…," Alucard nodded, still astonished of the dog's appearance and not even looking at his fledging.

"Did I really do such a great job?" Seras asked herself in a whisper. She then returned to her usual tone, adding, "Good night, master"

"It will be a _magnificent_ night," he smirked and slammed the door in Seras' nose. She could sense he had planned something, but couldn't do anything to stop him. Only Integra, that was probably sleeping, could do it. But she decided not to make such a huge fuss of it if she wasn't even sure her master had _evil_ plans.

As soon as she turned the light up, her sight stopped on a cup of water. It was her dog's water! Of course her master would forget giving her, at least, water! She knew he wouldn't care. So she quickly grasped it and rushed through the door, to the hall, and finally to her master's room.

She panted and waited to relax before opening the door. She was curious to know what he was doing in there, so she glued her ear to the door.

Silence.

No talking, no sounds of caressing, nothing. She thought he was just staring at it as before, and relaxed realizing he wouldn't get that mad on her just for interrupting a stare.

But what she was to find there was to destroy all expectations, and opinions of her own master.

She forgot to knock as she was too relieved thinking of him just examining it. As the door slowly opened, light coming from the hall glided in, lighting up part by part of the room. She could distinguish some figures repeating the same movement of back and forth, as a shiver ran through her spine, revealing what she feared the most, but didn't know it.

A black dog with four red, piercing, eyes staring at her, on top of a pure white one that wasn't showing its eyes.

She connected the movement to the position and her jaw dropped. Her right eye twitched several times before letting out a loud yell, that could awaken even the dead ones (the real dead ones!).

She fainted.

* * *

"Miss Victoria!"

No.

"Miss Victoria, wake up!"

Oh…

"Please!"

She slowly opened her eyes at half and perceived Walter's every little trait: nose, eyes, mouth, and even wrinkles. She closed her eyes again, as if concentrating on something, and opened them again. Walter seemed pleased and regained his original height, as he was bent down, nose-in-nose with her. Gradually but certainly, her memories came back and she reminded each image of her master in his hellhound form, trying to mate with her female dog. She coughed.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" she slowly rose up in sitting position, and recognized her room and her bed, with Walter sitting at one end.

"I'm sure you know, and I'm sure you don't want me to remind you," he said with a slight smile, as if making a huge effort not to laugh hysterically. Seras appreciated that intention and nodded. He was right: she didn't want to be reminded of that.

"What happened to… master?" she coughed again. Walter gave her a worried expression before answering to her question.

"Sir Integra is now talking with him. And she looks pretty mad," he said and looked down at his hands which were resting in his lap. "She hates waking up too early"

The draculina shrugged. After all, it was her fault, too. What if Integra would decide to cast her dog out? And how could she survive looking at her dog, rain pouring on its dirty fur, trying to open the door to the mansion? She trembled and looked away from Walter. He must've sensed her fear, as he rested one of his hands on her shoulder. She still didn't look at him.

"Integra seems interested in the dog. Maybe she won't throw it out. Be optimistic, miss Victoria!" he added before rising up and heading for the door. "Maybe you should spy on what Alucard's punishment will be," he chuckled and left the room. Seras stayed there and blankly stared at the recently closed door, pondering.

She smirked to herself imagining her master punished and chose to listen to Walter. He had some pretty funny ideas, sometimes.

She giggled, almost forgetting what he had done to her dog, and glided out her room. She took care to be silent, her steps resembling those of a cat's, as she walked through the halls and went up the staircases to Sir Integra's room. She pasted her ear to its door but didn't hear anything. It reminded her of the scene with her dog, but noticed the lights were off, and thought they might be in her office. Fortunately, it was close enough she could see the lights turned on from below the door.

And she could hear her yells.

First, she wasn't able to distinguish a word, but examining them better, she realized her master's master was using really bad swearwords. It was rather out of the ordinary for a knight to talk like that, but she was right, somewhat.

"My fledging is here," she heard Alucard say in a bored tone, probably caused by all Integra's yelling. She swallowed.

"Come in," her voice sounded more relaxed as before, most likely because she didn't want Seras to be too frightened after what had happened. "Now," she added, becoming aware of how long it took for her to open the door.

She stood there, straight as if talking to a superior solider.

"Yes, sir!"

Integra sighed and made her sign to close the door. She walked to her desk and sat down, lighting a cigar. Victoria's dog was there, at Integra's feet. Seras knew she was keeping it as far as possible from Alucard.

"Alucard," Integra begun speaking. "I ban you from using the hellhound form again. Understood?"

He didn't move, but threw his fledging a death glare. He growled, still glaring at her.

"_Understood_?"

He still didn't answer, and Victoria's legs were now trembling.

"Then I have no choice but…"

Their eyes widened in awe.

* * *

"Walter!" a happy Seras ran through the halls and reached her target – the Hellsing family's butler. He smiled at her joy and patted her head.

"What is it, miss Victoria?"

"Missy," how she named her dog, "is bleeding again," she said innocently and gazed at a door behind Walter. They were in the Hellsing mansion's basement, where Alucard's room where. And that was where the draculina was looking. He twisted to see where Seras' gaze went, and then returned to her.

"Oh, my… do you have the leash?"

Seras nodded and gave him a red, thick leash, painted with stars that looked like those on Alucard's gloves: seals. He left the serving dish he was carrying on a table nearby and knocked on Alucard's door. Seras was looking from far away; as she thought she would be hurt. A grumpy Alucard opened the door and gave the leash a horrified stare.

"No!!... Please! Don't!!... Walter, you know we're friends, right?!" he asked with a smile and put his arm around the old man's shoulders. His tone was fairly alarmed, and Victoria smirked at that. Walter slowly shook his head in sign of 'no' and Alucard sighed in defeat. Black matter surrounded him, as he transformed into the hellhound. Walter put the leash on him and gave Seras the other end.

"Out with him," he said with a victorious smile and glanced at Alucard. The four red eyes gave him a glare that could freeze an army.

The draculina tied him to the fence outside and waved at him as she happily skipped back into the mansion.

"You will pay for this… I don't know how and when… BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"I don't think so," Integra said from behind the window of her office, a smirk fixed on her lips, and smoke faintly gliding through the air from her cigar.

* * *

**A/N:** I-I dreamt th-this. *twitch*

What else to do in your last day of vacation if not writing stories based on crack dreams?

Actually, I felt quite guilty because I got hit by writer's block at 'Red Diamond', and I thought this would deliberate me a bit. I think it did. I'll go dink a cup of coffee and see if it worked.

Reviews highly appreciated, as always. =)

**P.S.: **Gosh, how it sucks to be sick in your last day of vacation. T.T I think I'm allergic to school.


End file.
